Primeiro Dia de Nossas Vidas
by Mlynx
Summary: Harry e Gina vão finalmente morar juntos. OneShort


_**N.A.: Tenho andado extremamente ativa nos últimos dias em relação as fics, por isso escrevi essa curtinha, achei fofa então decidi postar, espero que gostem, mesmo, e antes que eu me esqueça rewiels**_

_** BJBJ**_

Fazia frio naquele dia, mais do que deveria fazer no verão, mas Gina se sentia aquecida dentro do carro com Harry, havia algo de diferente em estar com ele, mesmo depois de um ano de casamento, parecia que era finalmente _agora _que estava realmente começando as coisas.

O último ano havia sido maravilhoso, podia-se respirar a paz no ar bruxo, via-se a tranquilidade nas pessoas, Hogwarts estava mais feliz e aquele último ano ali parecera irreal e maravilhoso, surpreendentemente os dois haviam conseguido administrar o casamento e a escola de forma perfeita. Gina teve a impressão de que eles tinham agido mais como apenas namorados do que como marido e mulher e aquilo definitivamente tinha ajudado a fazer a relação dos dois darem certo principalmente pelo fato de que Harry tinha passado o ano anterior longe.

Harry parou o carro em frente ao Largo Grimmauld n° 12 e olhou para ela.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado enquanto tirava soltava o cinto.

- Só um pouco nervosa. – Respondeu alisando a saia longa azul.

- Eu sei, parece que estamos começando do zero. – Harry segurou as mãos nervosas dela entre as suas. – Duvidas?

Gina olhou para ele como se ele estivesse maluco, incrédula com a pergunta dele, foi o suficiente para que ele se encolhesse levemente.

- Pergunta estúpida, entendi. – Ele respirou fundo e beijou os dedos das mãos dela. – Espere no carro. Ok?

- Por quê?

- Vou entrar com as malar, só espere aqui dentro e vai descobrir. – Disse sorrindo enquanto saia do carro.

Gina não entendeu, mas esperou dentro do carro, só esperava que ele não tivesse preocupado com as trevas, ele havia passado um período olhando sobre as costas, realmente ela esperava que não fosse isso. Harry entrou e saiu da casa duas vezes com as três malas e depois saiu e abriu a porta do carro para que ela saísse.

- Porque eu tive que esperar? – Perguntou enquanto saia do carro.

- Já disse que você vai descobrir. – Harry foi rápido, fechou a porta do carro com o corpo dela e a prensou com o seu. – Você anda muito curiosa.

Harry segurou a nuca dela e prensou ainda mais o corpo dela e a beijou com força, a ruiva segurou no cós da calça dela se sentindo mais relaxada, até que ele interrompeu o beijo e ela se sentiu levantada no ar, ele a levantou nos braços e ela se viu obrigada a segurar no pescoço dele.

- Que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou rindo dele.

- Entrando com você em casa. – Respondeu enquanto passava pela porta nova da casa, depois fechou a porta com o pé. – É um tipo de ritual trouxa, dizem que traz boa sorte.

- Gostei disso. – Ela murmurou antes de beijá-lo, Harry deu alguns passos e então ela sentiu rapidamente o chão se aproximar quanto ele tropeçou em uma das malas no corredor.

Os dois riram durante algum tempo com ele ainda sobre ela, mas o riso foi morrendo e a boca de Harry repousou sobre o pescoço dela distribuindo pequenos beijos calando os risos dela.

- Vamos para cama. – Ela sussurrou quando teve o pescoço mordido.

- Você tem certeza? – As mãos dele se precipitaram para baixo da saia dela. – Vai atrasar as coisas, você não acha?

- Anham, pensando bem eu não tenho tanta certeza assim se quero subir. – Ela o puxou para um beijo.

As mãos ficaram desesperadas, Harry afastou as malas enquanto Gina desatacava o cinto dele trêmula e quente, o moreno puxou a calcinha dela pelas pernas a retalhando antes mesmo de chegarem aos joelhos dela, não se importou em tirar os saltos brancos dela quando eles foram fincados na sua cintura para abaixar o jeans e a cueca de uma vez.

A boca dele procurou a dela ferozmente enquanto dois de seus dedos penetraram na umidade quente de Gina que mordeu o lábio dele em resposta. As mãos dela procuraram a pele dele por baixo da camisa que teve a gola rasgada por ela.

Harry parou os movimentos torturantemente prazerosos na vagina dela apenas para acrescentar mais um dedo e então quando ela deu um pequeno grito no momento em que o dedo polegar dele começou a massagear o clitóris dela ele parrou para arrancar os botões da camisa branca dela, depois que puxou desajeitadamente um dos seios para fora do sutian ele o mergulhou na sua boca e ela arqueou as costas em resposta e ondulou os quadris contra a ereção mais do que evidente dele.

- Pronta? – Ele perguntou depois de apertar levemente o bico do seio entumecido dela.

- Sim.

Harry entrou nela com vagar apenas para segundos depois quase sair dela e entrar novamente com mais força e firmeza, ele repetiu o movimento dessa vez mais rápido, Gina gritou quando a boca dele mordeu o ponto certo no pescoço dela, suas mãos estavam arranhando as costas dele que se movimentava mais e mais rápido, procurando o prazer dos dois.

A ruiva o apertou mais entre as suas pernas dificultando e aprofundado os movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos dele, que mantinha as mãos enterrando nos cabelos dela até que o corpo dela começou a ter pequenos espasmos e a apertá-lo ainda mais dentro de si.

Gina gemeu longamente contra o ouvido dele enquanto o sentia se derramar dentro dela.

Parados por alguns segundos ele ficou a encarando, os dois com um sorriso bobo e cansado nos lábios. O peso dele começou a relaxar sobre ela e as respirações ficaram cada vez mais regulares e compassadas.

- Machuquei você? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu era quem deveria estar perguntando isso, arranhei você e enfiei meu salto em você. – Respondeu preocupada.

- Estou bem, mas você não me respondeu.

- Não Harry você não me machucou. – Respondeu enquanto encostava a testa na dele sorrindo.

- Mas sou pesado. – Ela iria protestar, mas ele já havia deitado de costas e a puxado para o seu peito.

- Você estragou mais uma calcinha minha né? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Pode ser. – Respondeu risonho enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela.

– Harry tem que parar de fazer isso, perdi mais calcinhas no último ano do que em todo o resto da minha vida. – Gina havia se sentado ao lado dele que continuava deitado enquanto falava.

- No último ano todas as oportunidades de ter você, bem pelo menos a maior parte delas, - Ele acrescentou quando ela olhou feio para ele. – exigiram que eu fizesse isso. – Havia um sorriso malicioso no rosto dele enquanto ele falava. – Sinceramente espero que as coisas comecem a mudar a partir de agora.

- Eu também.

Gina levantou do chão e começou a recolher as malar e a sua calcinha rasgada, mas Harry a impediu de continuar segurando os seus pulsos.

Poucas palavras eram ditas entre eles naqueles momentos em que se olhavam com se não existisse nada mais no mundo.

Harry acariciou a parte interna e macia do pulso dela enquanto sorria para ela.

Naqueles momentos só havia olhares, mais nada importava.

Os momentos mais intensos e verdadeiros dos dois se passavam sem palavras, com olhares ou beijos nada mais precisava ser feito para demonstrar ou mesmo ser dito.

Naquele momento Harry levantou do chão ainda segurando-a pelos pulsos e depois a puxou para apertá-la em seus braços delicadamente, enterrou o rosto nos cabelos rubros dela aspirando o cheiro por algum tempo apenas para depois beijar o topo da cabeça dela e apoiar o queixo ali logo em seguida.

- Que deu em você? – Ela perguntou sorrindo contra o peito dele.

- Nada. – Respondeu acariciando as costas dela. – Você é linda, sabia? Eu já disse isso?

- É sempre bom ouvir de novo. – Ele podia imaginá-la vermelha, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la, como sempre acontecia quando ele a elogiava.

- Vamos subir as malas. – Murmurou antes de soltá-la.

Uma hora e meia depois as malas estavam desfeitas as roupas guardadas, a camisa dela com os botões de volta no lugar e o almoço havia acabado de ser servido na cozinha da casa.

Fazia um ano que eles haviam casado, mas aquela era a primeira vez que estavam agindo realmente como casados, tirando clara o a rápida lua de mel antes de retornarem para Hogwarts, depois que voltaram da escola haviam passado duas semanas na 'Toca enquanto reformavam a casa.

Sim, aquele era o primeiro dia de casados dos dois mesmo que fossem fazer um ano em algumas semanas era como se tudo fosse novo, mas ele sentia que finalmente podia relaxar.

- Espero que cozinhe bem ruiva. – Harry comentou irônico enquanto sorria a provocando.

- Ei, - Gina olhou para ele falsamente ofendida. – Eu aprendi com a melhor Harry.

- Quem? – Perguntou sorrindo enquanto ela se sentava ao lado dela.

- A minha mãe.

- Oh, senhora Potter eu realmente espero que tenha aprendido bem. – Comentou segurando a mão dela.

- Eu também senhor Potter, eu também.

Um pouco mais tarde quando os pratos estavam lavados e guardados e ele havia admitido que Gina havia realmente aprendido direito como cozinhar os dois sentaram no sofá da sala a blusa dela havia sido aberta descentemente dessa vez com a desculpa de que aquilo facilitaria o acesso das mãos dele ao corpo dela.

As bocas deles estavam mais calmas dessa vez, delicadas, assim como as mãos, agora ele tinha todo tempo do mundo, agora só havia os dois, nada mais parecia importar, talvez porque nada mais no mundo realmente importasse para os dois, além de que depois da explosão no vestíbulo da casa tudo o que eles queriam eram a calma.

A boca dela foi abandonada pela dele que desceu até o pescoço dela distribuindo pequenos e molhados beijos ao longo do caminho.

- Podemos ir para o quarto? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele circulava o pescoço dela com os beijos.

- Sim, acho que podemos. – Respondeu enquanto levanta do sofá e estendia a mão apara ela.

Andaram até o quarto devagar, abraçados como se não estivessem queimando por dentro. Harry fechou a porta depois que entraram no quarto enquanto ela sentava na cama e tirava os saltos brancos.

Harry sorriu para ela enquanto se aproximava e tirou a camisa com a gola rasgada, depois sentou ao seu lado e retirou o que restava da blusa rasgada da ruiva, o sutian branco subia e descia com a respiração ofegante dela, as pequenas sardas que ele já conhecia tão bem desciam do colo até o vale dos seios, beijou todas elas com calma. Gina suspirava já sem calma enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele, Harry desatacou o sutian com a destreza adquirida com o tempo e o jogou longe, então com um sorriso envolveu um dos seios com a boca enquanto a deitava na cama os fios de cabelo vermelhos se espalhando sobre o travesseiro branco a faziam parecer mais como um anjo do que o que já parecia normalmente pensou sorrindo enquanto passava a boca para o outro seio deixando uma trilha de mordidas que se estenderam até o bico intumescido, ela gemeu em resposta, ele sorriu.

As mãos dele desceram devagar pelo corpo dela até o cos da saia, Harry a tirou com calma com a sua ajuda, desejo estava fervendo devagar. Os beijos começaram na linha do estomago dela e foram descendo, depois ele a provocou com pequenas mordidinhas abaixo do umbigo, Gina deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

- O que? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- Você sabe o que é. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Se você diz...

Ele estava a ponto de voltar a tortura-la quando sentiu suas mãos o puxando para cima, em segundos a ruiva estava sentada sobre ele.

- Acho que estamos em desvantagem senhor Potter. – Gina riu com gosto quando ele apertou as suas cochas com as mãos.

- É mesmo senhora Potter? – Ela ainda se sentia maravilhada quando alguém a chamava assim, principalmente quando esse alguém era ele. – O que você pretende fazer para mudar isso?

- Podemos dar um jeito, estou certa disso. – Murmurou enquanto soltava o cinto dele. – Está com pressa? – Os botões saíram das casas e o zíper foi audivelmente aberto, Harry sentiu a pressão diminuir.

- Não muita. – Respondeu agradecendo enquanto a ruiva começou a puxar a calça jeans.

- Isso pode ser bom. – Sussurrou enquanto ela o aliviava da última pressão e tirava a cueca rapidamente. – Ou talvez nem tanto. – Ela sussurrou sobre a ereção dele.

Gina depositou um beijo na ponta do pênis ereto soltando pequenas correntes elétricas por todo o corpo dele. – Relaxa – A ruiva sussurrou.

Ela não estava tão relaxada quanto queria que ele ficasse, estava queimando de dentro pra fora e muito. Ergueu o corpo com paciência e segurou o pênis dele de modo que se encaixasse perfeitamente nela enquanto ia para baixo.

A vagina dela se dilatou devagar enquanto ele a penetrava lentamente e com facilidade pelo canal úmido, o corpo dela foi relaxando a medida que o dele ficava tenso, ela sorriu quando ele chegou ao fim, o homem estava tenso, mesmo. Gina subiu com a mesma vagareza com a qual havia descido e desceu mais rápido, ela sorriu ao ouvir o gemido longo dele. A ruiva repetiu os movimentos lentamente, quase dolorosamente, ela estava começando a perder o controle, Harry ia junto.

Se inclinou para frente apoiando as mãos no peito dele e o beijou com paciência e tranquilidade simulada apenas para voltar a sentar sobre ele novamente.

Continuou a subir.

A descer.

Devagar.

Devagar demais para o prazer dos dois.

Mais ainda assim ela continuo com o ritmo lento, cadenciado.

O torturando.

Torturando a si mesma.

Não sabendo por quanto tempo ela mesma aguentaria aquilo tudo.

Harry gemia completamente passivo, as mãos firmes nos quadris ondulantes dela, apertando seus dedos na carne alva sempre que ela se movimentava. Ele estava certo de que não poderia aguentar mais alguns segundos que fossem aquilo.

- Pare. – Murmurou derrotado.

Estava suado.

Excitado.

Encantado.

Por ela.

Por causa dela.

- O que? – Ela perguntou com dificuldade, mas ainda assim sorrindo

- Você sabe ruiva.

- Não sei de nada. – Gina o apertou dentro de si naquele momento e recebeu como resposta um aperto mais forte do que esperava das mãos dele.

- Gina... – Harry estava desesperado por isso.

Exasperado ele sentou na cama, segurando-a com as mãos em suas costas.

A boca dele mordeu o seu ombro quando ela o abraçou completamente dentro dela e fez um círculo com os quadris, ele tentou rir, mas estava excitado demais para isso e Gina não parou os movimentos só porque os dois estavam desesperados, aquilo parecia instigada ainda mais. Então ela deu aquele gemido, o que Harry adorava ouvir, ela estava chegando perto, não aguentaria muito mais do que aquilo, não por muito tempo.

- Não vai ceder vai? – Ele perguntou na ponta do abismo do desespero, o suor agora escorria por suas costas e ele sabia que a pressão dos seus dedos sobre a pele avermelhada dela havia aumentado significativamente.

Gina não tinha a menor condição de responder, ela apenas gemeu e sentou novamente sobre ele, apoiada sobre seus joelhos ela subia e descia mais rápido agora, não conseguia mais lembrar porque diabos resolvera torturar o marido, agora quando o prazer estava cada vez mais perto e mais rápido lhe parecia insanidade.

O moreno a manteve perto do corpo, as duas não passeavam rápido e firmemente pelo corpo molhado, a ruiva mantinha as mãos nos ombros dele enquanto os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais frenéticos, sem ritmo e apressados, ela só se preocupava com acabar logo com aquilo, e não demorou mais, ela sentiu a mordida de Harry no seu ombro quando ele começou a se derramar dentro dela que o acompanhou jogando o pescoço para traz enquanto sentia as terminações nervosas surtarem e o corpo convulsionar.

Com um pequeno soluço ela desabou no ombro dele que a deitou do seu lado na cama com um sorriso cansado, Gina sentiu os braços dele ao seu redor antes de apagar.

Harry acordou quando a noite começou a dar seus sinais de vida, Gina ainda dormia contra o seu corpo completamente enroscada no seu calor ela parecia um bebe, tinha um sorriso relaxado no rosto e os cabelos ruivos estavam espalhados pelo seu ombro e rosto, Harry sabia que se se movesse ela acordaria, mas ele não pretendia faze-lo, ficou ali a observando a sua luz iluminar o corpo desnudo dela.

As vezes ele fazia isso, quando acordava e ela estava ali, Harry gostava de como ela sorria quando estava sonhando, o enchia de alegria e o mantinha são enquanto ele estava longe dela, lhe deu a tranquilidade necessária para passar pelo tormento da guerra, imaginá-la dormindo ao lado dele, exatamente daquele jeito.

- A quanto tempo você está acordado? – Ela perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

- Algum tempo, e você? – Harry afastou o cabelo o rosto dela.

- O suficiente para saber que você está acordado a mais tempo. - Murmurou sem abri os olhos.

- Perdi a noção do tempo te observando. – Depositou o pequeno beijo na testa.

- Que horas são?

- Não tenho ideia, mas não faz muito tempo que anoiteceu.

- Temos que nos levantar? – Perguntou com a voz dengosa.

- Pra que? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Comer, sei lá. – Gina abriu os olhos resignada.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui? – Perguntou enquanto sentava na cama.

- Não o tipo de comida da qual você está falando. – Harry riu com a observação maliciosa dela enquanto a ruiva sentava na cama também e se aconchegava no peito dele. – Mas eu não to com fome.

- Mas nós vamos ficar, não é? – O moreno sorria como um idiota enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos dela.

- Acho que sim, mas não agora, tenho certeza que vamos estar mais dispostos quando a fome chegar. – Respondeu fechando os olhos e aproveitando as caricias nos seus cabelos.

- Sim, espero que sim. – Harry a beijou com calma enquanto a deitava na cama.

- Quantos filhos. – Ela perguntou interrompendo o beijo.

- Três, está bom pra você?

- Me parece perfeito. – Voltou a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez ele interrompeu o beijo.

- Quando? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

- Podemos esperar um pouco.

- Acho que sim. – Harry colocou a boca no ombro dela e depois de um tempo deu uma pequena mordida. – O primeiro dia. – Murmurou contra a pele dela.

- Do que?

- De nossas vidas.

Gina riu com a perspectiva e o apertou contra si.

- Harry...

- Humm

- Pode me beijar agora.

* * *

**_Pronta, espero que tenham gostado, antes que eu me esqueça REVIEWs _**


End file.
